The present application has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/295,301, filed Nov. 14, 2011, which discloses a device having built-in digital data means and powered by a power source for a lamp holder; Ser. No. 13/296,508, filed Nov. 15, 2011, which is directed to a device having built-in digital data means and powered by a power source for an LED Bulb (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,158); Ser. No. 11/806,285, filed Apr. 30, 2007, discloses an LED night light having multiple functions; and Ser. No. 12/951,501 (now U.S. Pat. No. 9,033,569) discloses a lamp holder having a built-in LED light.
This application also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. Patent Appl. Ser. Nos.                Ser. Nos. 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/527,628, 11,527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,215, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/624,621, 12/622,000, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, 12/771,003, and 12/951,501.        
The current invention involves an LED light, which may be in the form of a night light, bulb, lamp holder, or other light source or LED illumination device, and which has built-in digital device(s) or called camera-assembly with digital data recording, storage, wireless communication, and/or display functions for digital sound, messages, photos, movies, films, audio, video, etc.
Current home security products available in the marketplace, and especially wireless home security products from security company installation type, are very expensive and last from house purchase till house sold out. Furthermore, not only are they too costly, they are also too much trouble to install for DIY type (some may need an engineer to help install) and some applications need to use an outside control box with complicated settings, which are not easily for youth or aged people. Also, the batteries or power storage means of the current products must be replaced very often.
To solve the problem of frequent battery or storage means replacement, the current invention utilizes a power source provided by an alternating current (AC) electrical outlet into which built-in prong means are plugged or to which a screw-in base is connected or wired or AC-plug wire, and which can include circuit for converting the AC power to direct current (DC) power.
In addition, the current invention incorporates a low cost, super compact Digital Video (DV) device (DV) or same function products available in the marketplace, such as a webcam or driving cam or GoPro™, which is built-into the light device. Preferably, the camera has a head with tiny size like a hidden-camera so that it can be built into the light device and avoid detection by an intruder while solving the problems of high cost and difficult installation, eliminating the need to hire professional engineers at high cost per hour and saving wasted time in waiting for an installation appointment and trying to understand complicated setting procedures. The current invention can transmit digital data from the digital camera to the display unit while receiving power directly from the built-in prong means in the DV camera or from a screw-in base or other conductive elements connected with an AC power source via circuit means to provide DC power.
The current invention can also have the following features:                (1) The invention may provide a low-cost DV or camera-assembly device having a camera and display screen in one unit so that there is no need to spend extra for transmission by wireless means, thus providing the most economical model for a variety of low-income persons. All digital data obtained by the camera can b e stored within a memory unit such as cloud storage station (FIG. 13 A4), or an SD or Micro-SD card and the images can be displayed when the memory unit is taken out and connected with display software.        (2) A preferred updated model can use APP (FIG. 13 4-5 (K)) or other such as Bluetooth to download digital data stored inside a memory unit such as an SD card or Micro-SD card or other data storage kits.        (3) The current invention also can use WiFi or other wireless kits to provide communications for a built-in camera or storage unit, or email or telephony to transmit the digital data to desired consumer, computer, or communication devices including a phone, laptop, display screen, etc., for high-end products that people are willing to pay for. In all of these applications, selected parts including a camera, storage units, Bluetooth, wireless transmitter, SIM card, circuit, controller, motion sensor, camera, webcam, driving-cam, IP-cam may be replaced by parts with equivalent function without departing from the scope of the current invention.        
Functions of the current invention may include the following:    (1) digital data storage into a cloud storage station (FIG. 13 A4), or memory card, SD card, or Micro SD card, and retrieval of the data to a display device;    (2) digital data download by APP (FIG. 13 4-5 (K)) or other such as Bluetooth communication into a communication device(s), phone, computer, display device, laptop, or monitor; and    (3) use of a wireless communication assembly to send out a message, data, alert, words, sound, and/or image to a variety of communication devices including a mobile phone, computer, or monitor, for example through a wireless network such as a 3G, 4G, or updated wireless network, WIFI network, router, or other equivalent wireless network.
Because the DV or camera is built into the light device, and may include an LED light, LED bulb, lamp holder, or other light source or LED illumination device, the invention offers excellent home security for low-end, middle-end, and high-end applications with simple installation. One advantage is that a bad man cannot easily find the preferred hidden-installation of the DV or camera from among a variety of lighting related device(s) such as lamp holders, LED bulbs or light devices on the wall or ceiling, even while the bad man's behavior is being detected and recorded inside the built-in DV or camera and storage unit, so this will offer the best safety record to protect home and family at any time.
The storage unit's inside digital data can use an cloud storage station (FIG. 13 A4), or SD or Micro-SD card to connect with downloaded from internet the said APP (FIG. 13 4-5 (K)) with display software, or incorporate Bluetooth communication to download the storage unit's digital data; and/or incorporate WiFi or a router's wireless communications to transmit to a digital device such as a phone, computer, laptop, display, monitor, etc. However that is appreciated that electric components, circuitry, cloud storage station (FIG. 13 A4), Bluetooth, WiFi, router, and downloaded from internet the said APP (FIG. 13 4-5 (K)) related communication parts and accessories built-into the light device, LED bulb, lamp holder or lamp socket adaptor may be varied without departing from the scope of the current invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the current invention, the DV or camera can include an endless recording that overwrites past digital data so that it will always update new data without the need to change any storage means, so long as the initial installation is selected for certain hours of recording and certain minutes for the storage section or unlimited storage capacity of cloud.
The preferred DV or camera-assembly device may have the most advanced technical features and functions available from the marketplace, which may include any combination of a                (F1) wide angle or telescope lens assembly and fine pixel/HD (1280.times 720 pixel)/VGA (720 times 480 pixels)/good display screen (320 times 240 pixels) with light weight, rechargeable batteries, and anywhere from 1.3M up to 12M or more pixels to provide VGS or HD video or ISO selection;        (F2) auto focus/tilt/rotating/moving/scan functions;        (F3) a motion sensor by PIR, or, moving detectors (FIG. 13 2-3);        (F4) a motion sensor or-and comparison-software by screen detection;        (F5) a night vision selection (IR or equivalent);        (F6) auto power shut-off;        (F7) power saving;        (F8) a built-in screen;        (F9) USB means for data delivery;        (F10) remote control means;        (F11) wireless data transfer to a remote cellular home/computer/communication device(s) including remote controller, Bluetooth, WiFi, router, wireless transmitter and receiver device or wireless communication including WiFi, 3G, 4G or future generation wireless equipment, the wireless communication including mutual ends communication, software setting, hardware or software communication;        (F12) auto dialing or sending emails or texts to a police station;        (F13) auto tracking of moving object(s) from ants to elephants or other live objects;        (F14) other light means/device(s);        (F15) other wireless/remote/IR sensor/PIR sensor/motor(s) features;        (F16) any other electric or mechanical functions available from the marketplace for a digital camera or digital video recorder. Any or all such features may be selected and incorporated with the preferred DV or camera-assembly device to make sure people can see, know, and watch the desired site/events at any location/place/time.        
The DV or camera-assembly device may have a plurality of cameras to provide multiple images that can be shown on a screen so as to monitor multiple areas. It will also be appreciated that the DV or camera-assembly device can incorporate an IC chip and related circuitry, motor-means, and a motion-sensor with more than one sensor head to allow a single camera head with auto tracking functions to follow moving objects.
A preferred embodiment of the built-in DV or camera-assembly device of the current invention includes an LED bulb and lamp holder or a variety of lighting devices to provide an LED light device, night light, or security light which has prong-means, socket-means, or conductive wires to connect to an unlimited power source or large capacity energy storage unit which directly supplies current, or to a rechargeable large capacity power storage-means such as a rechargeable battery, and which also may incorporate any other separate means such as a wire(s), adaptor(s), or transformer(s) to deliver electricity from the unlimited power or large capacity electricity storage unit to the LED device and built-in digital data device.
Furthermore, the unlimited power source (outdoor application) or large capacity electricity storage unit (indoor battery operated application) may use prong means, a socket base lamp holder, and conductive means, or a USB-cable that directly comes out of the device housing, or a regular 120 Volt 60 Hz plug wire that directly comes out of the device housing and connects with the public electricity system for home, house, and public areas. The electricity delivery to the device from an AC or DC power source may use any conventional skill, method, and kits.
One of the best applications for the current invention is as a webcam that is already used for all kinds of computer, laptop, phone, or communication equipment, or as a driving-cam already used for all moving vehicles. Both are inexpensive. Another similar application is a police department traffic-cam and it simple just has wifi or sim card or share the hot-spot so can instantly to connect with cloud and APP with software as FIG. 13 show all desired selected combination(s).
Conventional webcams are limited in that they cannot follow moving people or objects, so people have to sit in front of the webcam to talk with people. Furthermore, the conventional webcam lacks brightness during nighttime and so cannot take good and colorful photos in a dark or nighttime environment.
On the other hand, conventional security lights such as the Heath Zenith® motion sensor LED or PAR38 or halogen bulb for outdoor security lights or Mr.Beam® battery operated security light lack a camera, storage unit or connect with cloud storage station, memory card, Bluetooth, WIFI, or router communication with owner of phone downloaded APP with software and therefore are incapable of colorful photo, image, sound, or movement recording and replay functions, and therefore do not provide people with good security by preventing bad men from doing bad things.
The current invention modifies the above-described motion sensor products such as the motion sensor lamp holder by, as shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, 2A, and 2B, adding a DV or camera-assembly and memory card, which will add only limited cost but transform the motion sensor security products into different function light device such as the ones disclosure in the current inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,562,158, 9,010,986, 9,010,986. The added DV or camera-assembly and cloud storage station and download APP or memory card with optional different combinations of Bluetooth, WIFI, or router for transmitting or receiving kits built-into light related products including an LED bulb, lamp holder, lamp holder adaptor, or other light device offers the brightness for dark or nighttime illumination that allows the DV, webcam, or IP cam, or driving cam to have sufficient brightness to take full color photos and clear video for storage in the cloud storage station or memory card or memory unit. This also overcomes the disadvantage of some night vision designs that use IR or photo diodes to make up for dim or dark brightness, in that such designs normally can only take black and white photos or video and do not provide clear photos or images. Adding the DV or camera-assembly and related parts and accessories as discussed above is the best combination to replace the IR night vision design. This is a main reason why the current invention prefers to incorporate an existing light device with a built-in camera, memory unit, and optional wireless communication device to achieve desired functions and cost.
Other problems with IR night vision are that it is not suitable for use with existing light devices to enable photos or video to be taken in a dark environment, has high power consumption and heat output, the distance is too short, and IR night vision is expensive.
In contrast, adding a camera and wireless-system to connect with Cloud or memory units into existing light devices has no such issues. To add a camera and wireless-system or-and memory unit and optional wireless transmitting and receiving kits is the best combination, eliminating the need to provide a new security camera with connecting to Cloud or memory unit with optional wireless device. The majority of houses, homes, and public buildings already have all kinds of existing lighting devices that can be replaced with light device having a camera with connecting to Cloud or-and memory unit, including an outdoor motion sensor security light, door entry motion sensor light, motion sensor night lit, and other motion sensor light, any of which can be plugged into an outlet, be powered by a battery, wired, or connected to an outside transformer, outside adaptor, or other power storage unit to supply sufficient or unlimited power to the light device.
The current invention may be applied to an LED bulb as shown in FIGS. 3A, 3B, 3C and FIG. 4A, 4B, 4C. The LED bulb may be a conventional-type LED bulb with a built-in camera and wireless-system to connect with Cloud or memory unit a n d optional wireless communication kit incorporate with people downloaded APP with software. The preferred camera has a tiny diameter lens so it can become a “hidden camera” or so-called “pin-hole” camera so as not to be easily found by a bad man while invading a home, house, or building to do bad things.
The same is true for applications such as a lamp holder, lamp holder adaptor, and other kinds of lighting. The preferred camera is a hidden-camera or pin-hole camera so as not to let people easily find the location of the security camera and destroy it.
FIGS. 8A and 8B show a portable flashlight having built-in DV or camera-assembly, memory unit, and optional wireless communication such as WiFi, 3G or 4G or future wireless transmitter or receiving kit to offer a police, army, military, or security person a super bright light source to take colorful photos, take video, or offer on-line images through the optional wireless communication so that viewers can see the recorded, on-line, or on-air instant live images and ensure the safety and status of the persons using the flash light. When used for army or military purposes, the DV or camera can incorporate (1) a visible flash light beam to offer brightness or (2) an invisible IR or photo diode beam to show the surrounding status and not let the enemy see the visible light beam and shoot the army or military team and persons.
The flashlight offers super good brightness to let the DV, camera, IP cam, driving cam or webcam take nice photos, video, or on-line messages with colorful image, in the same manner as the other lighting device discussed above. The portable flashing light or wearable flashlight allows people to report or send out images by wireless communication equipment to a phone, computer, screen, or communication equipment in a dark or evening environment. The power can be a DC power source, rechargeable power source, or wireless recharge power source that uses market-available charging or battery storage units with sufficiently large capacity.
The current invention provides a light device having a communication assembly which can have multiple communication functions when incorporating related or updateable software such as an app downloaded by owner of phone or computer and to make comparison or analysis or give instruction back to said light device by wireless-system. The functions may include the ability to: (a) talk through the security light; (b) control of the camera angle, position, focus, orientation, setting, and adjustment details; (c) send out email, alerts, words, speech, and chat, dial to a police station, or connect with a government utility service though an existing WiFi, router, Internet, wireless network, 3G or 4G or future wireless network so as to check all areas or locations for status at any time though the wireless communication assembly, kit, or device built into on the security light to communicate all digital data.
All non-camera motion sensor lights can be upgraded to a built-in camera(s) motion sensor security light while replacing the built-in camera motion sensor unit or camera-assembly to the simple motion-sensor without camera or-and wireless-system, so that a consumer can upgrade the motion sensor to have a built-in camera at lower cost and increase the safety of the home, house, office, or environment space. People can then hang or put a sign or sticker on the front of the house (Smile, a hidden video is recording now!) to get the bad guys away from the residential house or office or business areas.
The current invention combines the inexpensive and compact webcam, DV, or driving cam or camera-assembly with a light device to solve all of the above-listed issues, and particularly a lack of brightness to take good photos in a dark environment, and can further add a wireless-system to connect with Cloud, or memory means, power storage unit, wireless transmitter and receiver, Bluetooth, WIFI, router, give instruction back to light device by owner downloaded APP or computer with software, and motion sensor.
Also, an embodiment of the current invention can provide a USB-cabled light device with a camera head having an auto tracking assembly, which will make an excellent auto-tracking webcam to let people freely move while talking with other parties and has all preferred camera-assembly, wireless-connection functions discussed above.
Another preferred feature is to include foldable or retractable prongs so that the device can be carried anywhere, like night light or night light USB charger products having a built-in hidden camera assembly with optional LED motion sensor or adjustable angle motion sensor of night light. The current invention may have different constructions that provide an LED night light with a built-in digital data device capable of being moved and used anywhere, including on a car, motorcycle, boat, bus, truck, or other transportation equipment so long as the foldable or push-in/push-out prong-means is incorporated with a proper receiving-means and adaptor-means to connect with a transportation cigarette lighter or USB-port device.
Furthermore, the DV or camera may have a variety of parts and accessories to get desired functions. The DV device or camera-assembly parts and accessories may be selected from different camera heads, kits, lenses, optics means, lens assemblies, night vision means, means for detecting motion by a n image of screen or motion sensor, vibration sensors, sound sensors, storage means, SD cards, Micro-SD cards, memory sticks, memory means, operation functions, power saving circuits, screen touch panels, exposure means, and/or motor means, as well as means for adjusting or selecting clearance, pixels, sharpness, ASA, and so forth.
Another preferred embodiment of the DV device or camera-assembly adds to a lamp holder or LED bulb. A majority of light source lights and lamp holders are installed at a position which is higher than people's height, so that they will easily record moving objects without any objects blocking the camera shooting directions. Furthermore, the current invention not only can provide an LED bulb or lamp holder with a DV or camera-assembly, but also for all kinds of other market available light devices including a night light that incorporates a wider angle camera lens so that it can look for moving objects from an unnoticeable position. The current invention also can apply more than one camera head with a divided image on screen to save cost or use only one camera head that incorporates screen-comparison functions, or more than one sensor-means and an IC circuit to calculate a position or orientation difference, and to delivery electric signals to a motor-means to move the camera head toward a moving object and thereby provide an auto tracking camera. Still further, any equivalent or same function device will still fall within the current invention and can be added to the preferred DV devices or camera-assembly to provide nice, clear digital data and storage into a Cloud, or memory-means powered by an unlimited or big power source without causing worry about battery power or bad electric wire installation, unlike the conventional home security equipment.
In embodiments involving a lamp holder, insert means may be provided to connect with an original lamp holder's receiving means to change the lamp holder's current, functions, current type, voltage, and features, such as changing from AC to DC at a certain voltage and amperage, adding cameras and related parts and accessories, adding LED device current triggers, adding IC chips to operate desired functions, adding a tracking motor device, adding a sensor(s), adding remote control parts and accessories, adding an infrared nighttime vision function, adding memory means with related parts and accessories, adding display means, adding transmitter means to transfer digital data to a remote distance, adding an auto dialing system, and adding an Internet connect function, or any other electric or mechanical functions based on market requirements.
The lamp holder may be selected from market-available items, and may hold one or more light means, including any of an incandescent, fluorescent tube, PL, CFL or LED light for use with a variety of different bases, which may be in the form of a screw base, bayonet base, two pin base, twist base, or push and twist base. The lamp holder is connected with the unlimited or-and backup rechargeable (As FIG. 12-B) power source when the lamp holder's insert means is connected with the original lamp holder receiving means so that the power can be obtained from the original lamp holder's unlimited power source or recharge inside backup rechargeable battery while light turn on at night time, and while the light turn off or power fail or power shortage the recharge backup battery supply power for sensor or-and camera-assembly.
The camera means is incorporated with the lamp holder of this embodiment, like the camera means of any of other embodiment, an can consist of desired parts and accessories including lenses, optics means, electric means, mechanical means, circuit means, integrated circuit (IC) means, data delivery means, data storage means, USB means, cable means, microphone means, record means, display means, sensor means, PIR means, IR means, night vision means, flash means, switch means, motion detect means, sound detect means, photo sensor means, motor means, tracking means or other market available parts and accessories to allow people to get a digital image, video, and audio data and record it in Cloud or memory means or send/transmit the data to a communication device, computer device, receiver device, and/or display device to provide predetermined functions, effects, and performance.
According to another preferred embodiment, an LED bulb means includes a plurality of LED-units or LED dice, LED chip, or COB (Chip on Board) that fit within a bulb housing having an appropriate shape and dimensions, and positive and negative electric contacts to get power from the power source when the electric-contacts connect with the power source and the power source is thereby connected with the desired electric parts and accessories, which may include circuit means, IC means, conductive means, switch means, sensor means, remote control means, IR means or other electric or mechanical means to cause the LED-unit(s) and the camera means to be activated with the LED bulb and its added parts and accessories to display the above-mentioned pre-determined function(s) and performance(s).
The LED bulb has space to install the camera means on its housing as well as any of the following: joint-means, rotating means, connect-means, spin-means, catch-means, a gear-set, a motor set, control means, IC means, sensor head(s), a tracking assembly, memory assembly means, display means, screen means, USB means, conductive means, digital data delivery means, battery means, rechargeable battery means, power fail means, or other means to allow the camera means built-into the LED bulb to have desired functions, features, and performance.
The space in the LED bulb may include a pole(s), block(s), piece(s), and/or compartment(s) having properties that cause the bulb or space to be extendable, retractable, foldable, rotatable, and/or transformable so that the related parts and accessories can be installed within.
The camera means may be turned-on and turned-off by sensor means, a PIR sensor head, moving detector hardware or software, more than one sensor head(s), remote control means, switch means, motion detection means, vibration detection means, heat sensor means, and/or smoke detector means, so as to take photos, video, and audio and provide colorful, clear, and sharp digital data to be saved in cloud, storage means, shown on a screen for selected-screen areas comparison or operation, shown on a wireless screen, shown on a monitor(s), or transmitted to a communication device, computer device, Internet device, or auto dialing device and incorporate with owner of phone or computer downloaded APP with software to send back to light device has built-in camera or camera-assembly.
The LED-units, camera means, sensor means, remote control means, moving LEDs, moving sensor means, moving camera means, motion detection means, heat detection means, smoke detector means, motor means, auto tracking assembly, and so forth can be installed on a fixed housing, moving or angle adjustable housing, or extendable housing, so as to provide a desired sensor range, distance, and angle with a variety of selection options for the camera's pixels, focus range, and/or pictures per second, for video/movie and sound/audio upon activation of the camera means to shoot and store the digital data into the Cloud, or memory means, communication device, computer device, consumer electric device, screen, or monitor(s).
Finally, the light device having a built-in camera, memory kit, and optional wireless communication device may take the form of any of a variety of other light devices selected from market available light devices such as a flashlight, night light, desk lamp, floor lamp, down light, ceiling light, track light, security light, projection light, outdoor light, indoor light, LED light fixture, LED light bar, LED picture light, LED closet light, LED door light, LED garage light, LED motion sensor light, LED power failure light, LED motion sensor with auto tracking means, LED patio light, or any other LED light device available from the marketplace.